Crossing Thy Bridge
by Kinrio-Yuy
Summary: Yaoi, Death-fic, Song-fic... Malik is dead and Bakura and his friends are at his funeral,then Bakura admits something he would never admit until this day.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, flat out...can't sue my ass cause I'm spendin all my money on mutha fuckin ICP shit!  
  
Summary: YAOI!!!: Bakura dies and Malik and the others attend his funeral..and may I mentioned that it is a Song and Death-fic? : Bakura x Malik  
  
Crossing Thy Bridge  
  
Dearest..Almighty Creator....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bakura: Malik ...why..why did you have to try to save that kid from the car?  
  
Malik Ishtar..a beloved soul... loved by some..hated by others..respected by the top ranked duelists. Dead....this reality hit harder than a rock to the temple...only fifteen years of age...but death had claimed him early...taking him from his friends and loved ones.  
  
_________________________________  
  
I've lived one hell of a life, if your to take it tonight, I've lived the life of a king, but so much to darken my light  
  
Looking 360 degrees, two hundred thousand disease, how can I lay back and chill, so many down on there knees  
  
But then again who am I, I'm just some typical guy, I ain't no fuckin' hero, I just been wondering why... _________________________________  
  
  
  
Bakura: I..I'm sorry I couldn't tell you Malik-kun..you've been a very good friend...and I pray you have a wonderful afterlife..no matter where you go..  
  
_________________________________  
  
  
  
I seen some children Crossing the bridge  
  
What kind of life did they get to live?  
  
What kind of choice do they get to make  
  
What if it was a child's mistake?  
  
_________________________________  
  
  
  
Malik had been a very kind and gentle soul to some. To others..he was their worst nightmare..but if he reaches Shangri-la..God would have chosen a good follower...  
  
_________________________________  
  
I'll never question the book, but let's say I lived by the book, I never ate meat on Tuesdays, how much bigger would my wings look?  
  
I try to pray everyday, but somtimes get lost on the way, I seen the holiest spirit, so much to miss lead the way  
  
I gave the visions I got, I been told I'm gonna rot, inside the devil's intestines, I'm still here holding my spot, I've just been wondering why...  
  
_________________________________  
  
Bakura: I'll be waiting til the Wraith comes and gets me Malik...so I can be with you..to feel your conforting touch..  
  
_________________________________  
  
I seen some children Crossing the bridge  
  
What kind of life did they get to live?  
  
What kind of choice do they get to make  
  
What if it was a child's mistake?  
  
_________________________________  
  
Malik Ishtar...one who will never be forgotton...and he will be remebered as a good soul trapped by an evil body. But he will also be remembered as a good friend.  
  
_________________________________  
  
COME ON UP AND OPEN UP YOUR DOOR  
  
WHAT IF IT'S A PERGATORY DOOR  
  
COME ON UP AND OPEN UP YOUR DOOR  
  
WHAT IF IT'S A PERGATORY DOOR  
  
Fuckin' take me instead!  
  
_________________________________  
  
Bakura: I..I'm sorry I never got to tell you this Malik..but I..I love you..and I always will. And when I die..I hope to join you..wherever you are..  
  
_________________________________  
  
I seen some children Crossing thy Bridge  
  
What kind of life did they get to live?  
  
What kind of choice do they get to make  
  
What if it was a child's mistake?  
  
__________________________________  
  
*Bakura then turns his head up to the sky, away from the casket that holds Malik.* Bakura: Fuckin' take me instead!  
  
The End.  
  
There's the fic...hope ya like it..and just give me ya reviews or flames..i don't care any fuckin more! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : We don't own Yu-gi-oh or any of its characters, nor do we own the song « Alone I break » by Korn.  
  
Summary : A few days after Malik's funerals, Bakura has a hard time to deal with the ever-increasing pain and decides to put an end to it.  
  
~Alone I Break~  
  
- - -  
  
« Bakura's POV »  
  
~~ Pick me up  
  
been bleeding too long  
  
Right here, right now  
  
I'll stop it some how ~~  
  
  
  
I heard voices. Voices sounding as if they were far, far away. There were hands on me, moving me. More voices. Someone was definitely crying, but why? I was finally somewhat happy for the first time in days. Since. Malik's death. So why are they crying? They said they wanted me to be happy.. I am now.. So why are they crying..!?  
  
  
  
~~ I will make it go away  
  
can't be here no more  
  
Seems this is the only way  
  
I will soon be gone  
  
these feelings will be gone  
  
these feelings will be gone ~~  
  
  
  
The pain. It's the one thing I couldn't bear in that life, other than being away from my only love. I swear, it felt like I had an anchor in my stomach all the time. And I found the only way possible to make it go away. I probably won't even be missed. My dad sure won't care. Yugi and the gang... Well, they'll get over it. They already seem to have forgotten about Malik, anyway. And it's only been 6 days since he was buried. But to me, it seems like he was just put into the ground an hour ago. It won't be long now.. I can barely hear their voices, or feel their hands on me. The pain will be gone. And so will I..  
  
~~ Now I see the times they change  
  
leaving doesn't seems so strange  
  
I am hoping I can find  
  
where to leave my hurt behind  
  
All this shit I seem to take  
  
all alone I seem to break  
  
I have lived the best I can  
  
Does this make me not a man? ~~  
  
I'll miss them. They were always nice to me. They helped me being happy for a small part of my life. I actually thought they would always be my friends. I was wrong.. How could I have ever being so stupid as to think that! And even more stupid to actually trust them. It wasn't long before they just. Seemed to forget about me. Even at the Duellist Kingdom. They always talked, talked, talked. And I felt as if I was invisible. They did listen to me from time to time, but.  
  
None of it matters now. I found the eternal resting place. They can't stop me, not now. It's already too late. There was never any hope for me. I'll be with Malik now.. The only person who ever cared about me.  
  
Oh, I'm sorry.. Why I bothered to stay with them all that time, you say? It's quite simple. It wouldn't have seemed right for me to always be alone, no? It would have attracted the attention of some. Unwanted people, you see. The school's psychologist, for example. I know she has good intentions, but she would have only wasted her time. I haven't just decided to kill myself in a few minutes. No. I have been planning it for months now. How funny. My suicide. Oh well.  
  
~~ Shut me off  
  
I am ready,  
  
Heart stops  
  
I stand alone  
  
Can't be on my own ~~  
  
Gah. Will they just stop shaking me so much!? Groggily, I opened my eyes. What the.? Where am I!? They're not shaking me..I.I'm in an ambulance! NO! They shouldn't be doing this! I was supposed to die! I was supposed to have peace! And be with Malik! No, no, no, NO!!  
  
I was ready to die! I still am! Tears of frustration starts rolling down my cheeks as I struggle to get free from their grasp. They're just there to keep me alive, and let me suffer even more! I want to be free! I want free from this LIFE!  
  
~~ Am I going to leave this place?  
  
What is it I'm hanging from?  
  
is there nothing more to come? (am I Gunna leave this place?)  
  
Is it always black in space?  
  
Am I going to take it's place?  
  
Am I going to leave this race? (Am I going to leave this race?)  
  
I guess god's up in this place?  
  
what is it that I've become?  
  
is there something more to come? (more to come) ~~  
  
I'm sobbing uncontrobally now. I try to curl up in a little ball, but they keep me still on the bed, or stretcher..Whatever is it. A girl is talking to me, but I can't understand.. I don't want to understand. Her blonde hair reminds me of Malik. More tears come rolling down my cheeks as I close my eyes tightly. I just want to die. Is that too much to ask for? Honestly, is it? Some people ask for a million dollars, some ask to be famous. All I ask for is death. Eternal peace. With my love.  
  
.Death. Is that really what I ask for? I honestly don't know anymore. I want peace, I'm sure of that. But death.? I'm so.Pathetic.I open my eyes slowly again, my body still shaking softly as I sob. The girl is still talking to me. By the way her face is going red, I can tell she's pissed off.  
  
I don't care anymore. I don't care if I die, or live. I don't care if I'm hurt, or not. I don't even care if I'm sane or insane. They can keep me locked in that hospital forever, if they feel like it.  
  
I. DON'T. CARE.  
  
I'll find another way. Next time, I won't miss. Next time Malik, I'll be with you.Forever. It's just a matter of time now. A soft smile appear on my lips as I slowly drift off to sleep, not caring about the people all around me, trying to keep me awake. Maybe they fear I'm going to die because of all the pills I've taken.. But I know I won't die.Not today.. But soon, I will. Oh yes, mark my words, I won't miss next time..  
  
  
  
~ ~ ~ 


End file.
